


Wild Honey

by FloatingLeaf



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatingLeaf/pseuds/FloatingLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of unrestrained passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Honey

Rough fingers trail down his sides, then two big, strong hands cup his buttocks, before sliding onto the tops of his thighs and unceremoniously pulling them apart, while chapped lips brush against his lower stomach. He shudders and feels himself harden, the way he always does when those hands and lips come into contact with his naked skin.

A low, satisfied growl reaches his ears as a stubbled cheek nuzzles his awakening sex. He gasps, arching into the touch. 

"Look at me. Watch me do this", a deep, masculine voice rumbles, and his heavy eyelids lift up to the sight of a greedy mouth engulfing him to the root. He moans wantonly, tearing at the sheets, and the eyes that meet his are filled with seething blue fire, like a stormy summer sky shattered by lightning. 

"All mine", the man growls as he pulls back for a moment, before swallowing him again.

His thighs begin to shake, and just a few ragged breaths later he spurts down the eager throat, wailing in complete abandon. 

"Mmmmm", the man rasps, releasing his spent organ. "You taste like wild honey." 

Legolas pulls him up roughly by the hair and devours his smiling mouth in a desperate, urgent kiss. Then he wordlessly turns over onto his stomach, molding his back to the man's chest. The stiff column of flesh that immediately finds its way between his buttocks feels like a slab of rock warmed by insistent summer heat, and he rubs against it, panting, urging it blindly to press inside.

The man laughs throatily as he reaches towards the bedside. "Not so fast, my own", he murmurs, easing his way with slick fingers. "I would have you cry out in pleasure, not pain."

" _Saes_... Aragorn..." is all he can manage in response. Soon the man shifts fully on top of him and starts rocking in deep, fluid strokes. He arches and rolls his hips rhythmically in counterpoint, as open and receptive to the penetration as he can possibly be - and yet, it does not seem enough. It never does. He always wants the surging manhood to pierce him deeper, harder, faster, to claim him so completely that the ache would never leave his throbbing passage, not for a single moment...

He stiffens suddenly as the thrusts become more aggressive, and time stops for a brief eternity between the thrill of teeth sinking into his shoulder and the liquid heat spreading inside him, filling him up, spilling out, soaking the sheets under his belly, making him float weightlessly on a cloud of mind-numbing bliss.

"Legolas..." The hot breath in his ear brings him back to the moment, to the heavy, and yet so welcome burden of his spent lover resting against him. " _Meleth nin_... How can this be?... You give yourself so fully... and yet, every time I take you, it leaves me wanting more... longing for you more desperately... wishing I could have you again sooner than my weak mortal flesh can withstand... 'tis a craving that can never be sated, as long as I live..."

He turns around in the tight circle of the man's arms and brings a shaking hand up to touch his cheek.

"I know, beloved", he whispers roughly. "I know."


End file.
